


Peter Parker Protection Squad(tm)

by HemoOryctolagus (oz_the_animatronic_rabbit)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Again, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Group chat, Infinity war?, endgame? - Freeform, they didnt end like that idk what your talking about
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-02-28 14:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oz_the_animatronic_rabbit/pseuds/HemoOryctolagus
Summary: It's another gc fic i know. Its probably gonna start out slow but itll be worth it at some point I promise.





	1. Assemble

_Peter Parker @PeterParkour_ has made a new group chat  
_Peter Parkou_ r has added _Spider Queen, IAmIronMan, NewCap, OldCap, Barnes, HotShot, GreenMachine, PointBreak, Rhodey, snek,_ and _, Techno Queen_ to the group chat  
_Peter Parkour has_ changed the chat name to _Assemble_  
 

3:00 pm

IAmIronMan: kid, why?

PeterParkour: because its a good team building experience

PeterParkour: also Shuri bet me 30 bucks I wouldn't do it

TechnoQueen: it's true I did

IAmIronMan: Aren't you Supposed to be in class?

PeterParkour: it's homeroom, im in class, I just don't have to pay attention to anything

snek: child why am i here

PeterParkour: because youre my freind mr.loki

snek:....

snek:fine

snek: I will alow it

PeterParkour: yay now I have to go cause the bell rang and mj will yell at me if im late to acadec practice

PeterParkour has loged off

SpiderQueen: tony how did the kid get our information?

IAmIronMan: In my defense, I told him it was for emergencies only

IAmIronMan:But he's a kid and he doesnt listen.

4:00 pm

peterParkour has logged on

PeterParkour: so I think im allergic to mint

IAmIronMan: Kid, are you okay?

PeterParkour:uhm...

PeterParkour: I dont think so?

PeterParkour: oh look mr loki and mr strange are here now

PeterParkour: idk even kno how he found out

PeterParkour: hes not even in the gc

PeterParkour: This is Dr.Strange, I took the kids phone because he's delirious. The hospital gave him epinephrine and an EpiPen prescription. He is,                          in fact, allergic to mint.


	2. Peter Parker Protection Squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peter is smart but not always inteligent so  
> oof

Chapter 2

12:00

_Acadec team_

_Smart &Art_: Peter you beter be at practice today

_Smart &Art_: no excuses

_PeterParkour_ : i will be

_PeterParkour_ : as long as I continue to breath

_sam_ : you mean unlike yesterday

_PeterParkour_ : yes sam unlike yesterday

_Danny_ : Its cool that you know loki and doctor strange

_Tucker_ : its not cool that youre alergic to my cookies though :(

_PeterParkour_ : Sorry Celia

_Tucker_ : I mean you didn’t know so, im not super upset

_Theflash_ : I wanna know how you got loki and the wizard guy to show up at are school

_Nedinchair_ : he stopped breathing?

_Smart &Art_: and that is why flash is a secondary

_Danny: and now its time to go back to class_

**_Everyone in the chat has logged off_ **

_Assemble_

_12:02_

_PeterParkour_ : Mr stark I have to come later than scedualed

PeterParkour: I hav acadec practice and mj is scary so I cant miss

IamIronMan: its okay kid you can just come again on Saturday to make up for lost time

PointBreak: BUT MAN OF IRON SATURDAY IS SAPPOSED TO BE THE NIGHT OF MOVIES

PeterParkour: mr thor sir I think you have your capslock on

Snek: don’t bother child he will not fix it

IamIronMan: actually he cant I hacked his phone so its permanently like that

snek: and this is why I hate you stark

PeterParkour: mr loki!! That’s mean :(

Snek: I refuse to apologise

Oldcap: kid shouldn’t you be in school anyways

PeterParkour: yes but the lucnh bell just rang so I still have time to get to class

PeterParkour: also mr rodgers how long did it take you to film all those videos for the schools

Oldcap: they still show those?

PeterParkour: unfortunately yes

Hotshot: okay so we’re watching those on movie night

PeterParkour: mr clint please no I have to watch them enough in school

PeterParkour: side note, do you think im allergic to cinnamon too? Cause both min and cinnamon repel spiders and I didn’t used to be allergic to mint

SpiderQueen: kid why do you ask?

PeterParkour: because…..reasons

PeterParkour: anyway I gotta go to class

**_Peterparkour_ ** **has logged off**

5:00

PeterParkour: so it turns out that

PeterParkour: yes I am allergic to cinnamon

PeterParkour: but only bad enough to need benedryl its not that extreme

Barnes: the kid gave me a heart attack

Barnes: I thought he was gonna stop breathing

SpiderQueen: okay that’s it

_SpiderQueen_ has changed the chat name to _peter Parker Protection Squad_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to everyone reading this I appreciate it


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CAROL

_Peter Parker Protection Squad_

Peter Parkour: ms. Danvers showed up at my school today

IAmIronMan: why?

Peterparkour: it was for an airforce thing

Peterparkour: now im legally required to add her

Peterparkour has added space lesbian to the chat

Spacelesbian:hello

Peterparkour: it was so cool how you showed up.

Peterparkour: she flew down in the front of the main doors where everyone was and looks right at me

Peterparkour: and goes “Hey Peter Parker" just like when we first met

Peterparkour; except infront of my whole acadec team and then flash had an aneurism

Spacelesbian: it was pretty cool

IAmIronMan: Isn’t flash the kid that’s picks on you

Old cap: the what whos doing what

Barnes: someone is piking on the kid

SpiderQueen: his name is eugene “flash” thompson and he deserves death

Peterparkour: no murder

Peterparkour: that’s illegal

PointBreak: I do not see why the spiderchild could not easily beat this foe

Peterparkour: because im 16 and did not previously have the ability to fight or lift several pounds

Peterparkour: and it would be a little strange if I did

Snek: would you allow me to deal with it if I promissed not to kill him?

Peterparkour: mr loki…..

Snek: I will not do anything detrimental to his health

Peterparkour:….fine….

_5:000pm_

_7:50 am_

Peterparkour: mr loki do you have any clue why flashes hair is pink

Snek: no my…surprise…will not come into play till later

Spiderqueen: yeah the hair was mine and shuris doing

Spiderqueen: I was going to prank clint with it but this is better

Hotshot: I agree

Peterparkour: that reminds me!

Peterparkour: its disability awareness week in my school and we are sapposed to ask people we know with disabilities to come speak and sign up to speak on Friday

Peterparkour: and I wanted to ask mr barnes clint mr stark and mr rhodes if they would come speak

Peterparkour: because theyre superheroes with disabilities

Peterparkour: and it would be cool

_Four people are typing_

IAmIronMan: yes

Barnes: yes

Hotahot: yes

Rhodey: yes

Peterparkour: okay! Sweet! Ill get you the papers!

Peterparkour has logged off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapters gonna be in a different perspective for reasons so it might take me a bit to write, it will also show what loki did to flash


End file.
